Sora's Journal
by Ivanna Sedai
Summary: Two years after the events of Kingdom Hearts, Sora is the king of Disney Castle and Traverse Town. This is his journal of his everyday life, in which he writes down the memories of Kairi and Riku that he treasures, knowing, that with Kairi on Destiny Isla
1. Prolouge

Two years after the events of Kingdom Hearts, Sora is the king of Disney Castle and Traverse Town. This is his journal of his everyday life, in which he writes down the memories of Kairi and Riku that he treasures, knowing, that with Kairi on Destiny Islands and Riku in Kingdom Hearts he will never see them again.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't make any claim to owning the characters in Kingdom Hearts.  
  
A/N: Hi, uh this is my first attempt at serious writing other then songfics, so I really want some feedback about this. I think that's all that needs to be said write now. . . So please review, and well, on to the fic!  
  
Now, I don't know if anyone's reading this, and I don't know if anyone ever will. But, if someone does read this then he or she probably thinks they know a lot about who wrote it. You've all (If this is found on the same world and in the same millennia it was written in) heard about the legendary Keyblade master, the one who saved the worlds from complete destruction. You know of and acknowledge the hero-boy, who is now the king ("King" meaning "figurehead") of this world-Disney Castle and Traverse Town.  
  
I write this as if I am speaking to my "Loyal Subjects" (I don't know if these subjects are loyal to the crown, the hero or the boy, because the crown is just a symbol of power, and as for the hero and the boy. . .well, they're not the same person.) I want people to find this, because they need to know about the fourteen year old boy from the Destiny Islands, the kid who, as he fulfilled his dreams of finding power and glory, left his two best friends behind.  
  
Now, more then ever, two years after those events (I'm not going to bore you by telling you of them, everyone knows that whole story already) I realize that I never would have been here with out the strength, courage, and determination that came from Kairi and Riku. I'm going to tell the whole truth of my life now, without all the royal pomp and flair that I show to the public. Because, like I mentioned before, I'm a different person then everyone thinks I am.  
  
Not even Donald and Goofy (You know them, right? The Magician and the Knight-Commander) know everything. I want to share with who ever reads this my treasured memories, memories closer to me then anything on this world. Something, common sense perhaps, tells me that I should just let all these memories go. Yet I can't, because they hold me together, and are a part of who I am.  
  
Well, that's it for the super-short intro. I'm not sure when I'm gonna update next, I only have time for a couple paragraphs a night. So, bear with me, and review! 


	2. Chapter 1

A/n: Okay, well schools out, and I'm gonna try and update more  
  
Mini Midget Riku: But don't count on that  
  
Lews Therin: The Apocalypse is coming! Only the squirrels shall be saved! We must form a new religion to worship them!  
  
Erm. . .that was merely shameless advertising for my super smash bros. story.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
I'm going to write about the past two years of my life. Not the past two year that the public knows about, but how the past two years have been for me.  
  
It started out well enough, I guess. After I-Or rather, Riku and Mickey-had sealed Kingdom Hearts, I found myself here, on the main road leading to the castle, with Donald and Goofy. I had just had my best friends taken away from me again, and I was rather depressed. I didn't know I'd be the last time I saw them ever again.  
  
Pluto then turned up, and it looked like he had another letter from the king in his mouth. I though that if we got the letter we could find the Door to the Light right away, and everything would be just fine. How wrong I was. We chased him for a while, and he led us right back to the castle. The letter turned out to be one from Minnie, to be delivered by Pluto to a friend in town. When he saw us he freaked and brought the letter back.  
  
When I think about that now though, it seemed stupid and childish how we thought that Pluto would lead us to The Door of the Light. And impractical- How could Mickey give Pluto a letter if he was locked inside Kingdom Hearts. Pluto is only a dog, after all, not an angelic messenger, and even thought he started our journey in some ways (Giving the first letter to Donald, and finding me in the alley) it would never start that easily again.  
  
Well, at the castle Minnie and Daisy greeted us. Actually Minnie and Daisy greeted Donald and Goofy, I was instructed by some guard or another to greet them as acting kings or queens or something like that. It was humiliating. I had just saved all the worlds and they didn't even acknowledge me. I was sent to a room to rest for the remainder of the day, and would have a /formal/ meeting with them the next morning.  
  
Well, the next morning they told me they needed a king, and that it was going to be me. /Great/ I'm sure they came up with scheme after talking to Donald and Goofy about how to make my life miserable, and then drank a lot of liquor. Well, I couldn't say no, mainly because of the glares a (most likely not quite somber) Donald was shooting me from across the massively impractical table. And maybe if I was king I could get the materials I needed to find my friends.  
  
Well, when I presented this idea to the rest of the group they gave me some really weird looks and started babbling about meddling, and the world order. Or border. Or something like that. As I recall that was the same reason why Riku couldn't come with us after we met him in Traverse Town. So, I couldn't go save my best friend for the same damn reason that made him go over to Maleficent, and Ansem. About this time is when I realized that I was stuck on this world with a bunch of people who don't give a care about what I want. I mean I'm sure Donald and Goofy are just trying to do what they believe is best for their Kingdom, but it seems like they were just being my friends because I have the Keyblade.  
  
The last couple of years I've been imprisoned in this castle, and signing everything my "advisors" (slave masters), Donald and Goofy, want me to sign. I swear, the other day they had me sign this thing saying that farmers couldn't kill all the bugs, they had to leave some for these to animalistic bug-eating guys. Actually I might mention that everyone here is strangely animalistic, I'm the only human around.  
  
More and more I'm missing Kairi and Riku. I wonder what they're thinking of me right now. . .I guess I'll never be able to give Kairi's charm back to her.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^ I know, it's short, and all chapters are gonna be short. But hey, I've never actually tried that much creative writing before, and my opinion is that is sucks, buti'm hopin that with practice I'll get better. 


End file.
